<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by CoralTypewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726551">Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter'>CoralTypewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Childbirth, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Coma, Emergency Medical Technicians, Gen, Pregnancy, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time never stopped nor was it kind. Kix knew this all too well. </p><p>[Note: Originally posted in May 2020. Edited].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time never stopped nor was it kind. Kix knew this all too well. The amount of times he could’ve saved a brother or a civilian if he’d only arrived sooner or reacted quicker were without number. Perhaps it’s best he never knew. </p><p>He tried not to dwell on those memories because it wouldn’t help, it wouldn't change anything. That’s not how it worked. So many futures never seen. So much innocence stolen by the horrors of war. So many goodbyes left unsaid. It haunted him. </p><p>“Evacuation efforts are underway, sir,” Rex reported to General Skywalker. A line of civilians flanked them on both sides, moving towards the transports waiting outside the settlement’s gates. “We should have everyone out within the hour.” </p><p>“Good work, Rex,” General Skywalker said with a curt nod. “Let me know if there are any delays. Master Koon and his men are still searching for the machine’s location.” </p><p>Sometimes Kix forgot that their general assumed all the responsibilities and burdens of a commanding officer at the ripe age of nineteen, that they were all young souls tossed into something bigger than themselves without a say. Kix studied Skywalker’s stoic expression for a moment longer before returning to his datapad. </p><p>The last three years hadn’t been kind to them. At times, it seemed like only death followed them, her icy hands just out of reach but always ready to drag someone into the abyss. </p><p>War changed people and not always for the better. It’s in the little things, Kix noticed. Fleeting smiles, distant looks, more risky behavior: all concerning to the medic. Of course, Skywalker always brushed off the 501st concerns with some sort of excuse. At this point, Kix had probably heard them all, from “just tired” to “lost in thought” to “I saw an opportunity and took it”. </p><p>Those in Torrent Company agreed it wouldn’t be surprising if Skywalker walked away from the Jedi Order once the war ended, but Kix digressed. </p><p>Republic agents confirmed that Separatist scientists were conducting sonic-wave experiments on the colonists of a planet in the Outer Rim. Artificial terra-quakes, Kix recalled from the debriefing. The quakes seemed to be on a predetermined schedule and were escalating in their intensity. According to their readings, the last one was a 5.3 magnitude on the Richter scale. Not enough to case serious damage to infrastructure or major injuries to those caught in it, but there was still cause for concern. Soon the land would be torn apart, swallowing the entire colony. Hundreds of lives would be ruined or lost. </p><p>While the 212th took to the moon base facility to find those responsible for this experiment and apprehend them, the 501st led the evacuation efforts, and the 104th were tasked with destroying the machine. Of course, as soon as their general uttered those words, an urgent voice hollered from across the town square. </p><p>“KIX!” </p><p>It’s a wonder Kix didn’t give himself whiplash with how fast he turned to meet the voice: it was Jesse’s. The only time he used <em> that </em>tone was either because someone was gravely injured or—</p><p>
  <em> Well, kriff.  </em>
</p><p>An extremely pregnant squamatan with long twin braids clung to Jesse, rambling to herself in a language Kix didn’t understand, but was certain the woman was trying to assure herself that everything would be fine. </p><p>“It’s happening,” Jesse said, locking eyes with Kix. Most of the color had drained from his face. “<em> Now. </em>” </p><p>Kix was a medic, not a doctor. There’s a big difference. A medic kept those on the battlefield alive long enough for them to receive help from a doctor. While he’s trained in emergency medicine, there were gaps in his knowledge, and as Rex often said experience outranks everything. During his days as a cadet, Kix helped care for his youngest <em> vode </em>on Kamino but that was the extent of his experience with babies. Natural birth was messy and scary, regardless of species. The first time he helped deliver a baby, Kix nearly passed out himself, and needed reassurance from the local healer that what he saw was completely normal and that he did well. </p><p>Kix shoved the datapad at a shiny and rushed to help Jesse, putting the woman’s other arm around his own shoulder. </p><p>“What’s your name, ma’am?” </p><p>“My friends call me—” she gasped at another contraction, doubling over— “Lee.” </p><p>Now, Kix wouldn’t consider becoming an obstetrician once this all was over (if given the choice to live his own life), but he certainly became more use to it as the war progressed. It happened more often than one might think. Unfortunately, he was at a disadvantage this time—he knew nothing of this species’ physiology. Squamatan were near-human, yes, but every species had its quirks, and not knowing them led to...<em> interesting </em>situations to say the least. </p><p>“Get her on the transport. Now!” General Skywalker shouted, failing to hide his desperation, and the reason wasn’t lost on Kix. Senator Amidala was pregnant. His general probably imagined this as a worst case scenario for his own lover and unborn child. </p><p>“Everything's gonna be fine, Lee,” Kix attempted to sooth her. “We’ve gotcha.” </p><p>The actual trip to the transport was blur with Jesse and Kix carrying the civilian and Rex shouting for other troopers to clear the way. The expecting mother gripped their armor with such ferocity, Kix half-expected the plastoid material to crack under her sharp, talon-like nails. </p><p>A medical droid powered to life as they entered the medbay and wasted no time informing Kix of his patient’s physiological quirks. Apparently, Squamatan were venomous, and shot the acidic toxin from their fangs as a defense mechanism. One wrong move and Kix would’ve found himself in need of medical assistance. The rest, however, was muscle memory by now: time contractions, keep the patient calm and comfortable, administer fluids. </p><p>“Deep breaths, ma’am,” Kix said and mimed the action.</p><p>Taking Jesse’s hand, she pressed her ridged forehead against his shoulder, and bared her fangs more at the pain than at Kix. Nevertheless, the medic swallowed thickly and steeled himself. It was going to be one of those deliveries. </p><p>A grueling eight hours later (one with lots of cursing and nearly getting kicked in the face), the infant wailed and wiggled in his hands, eyes screwed shut in absolute displeasure: offended to leave the sanctuary that was his womb. </p><p>“Congratulations, Lee.” Kix placed the newborn into her waiting arms with care. “It’s a boy.” </p><p>Beads of sweat clung to Lee’s features, her yellow eyes drooping with exhaustion. Yet, a new found energy overtook Lee once her son found her embrace. Breathless, Lee cooed at the infant in her native tongue, joyful tears slipping down her cheeks before her gaze met Kix’s with pure gratitude. The look alone stoke the flames of pride in his heart. Maybe he couldn’t save everyone, but he could assist with bringing new life into this world, and those new futures were worth defending. </p><p>“What are your names, soldiers?” </p><p>“Kix, ma’am,” he said, offering her a polite nod. </p><p>It took Jesse a moment to register the question, still in awe of the infant clinging to her chest. But when Jesse finally gave Lee his name, she smiled. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, voice choked with emotion. “I won’t forget either of you.” </p><p>Once the newborn was cleaned and examined, Kix stepped out to let them both rest, and nearly collided with Jesse who stood waiting outside. Exhaustion weighed on his body, muscles tense and joints stiff, and he was sure Jesse felt the same. </p><p>“Another job well done, eh?” Jesse pulled him into a side-hug, nearly knocking Kix in the face with his new pauldron, and led him towards transport’s kitchenette for a well-deserved meal. “You’ll be more than ready for the baby boom after the war.”</p><p>Kix managed a tired laugh. “How’s the hand?” </p><p>“Sore, but still works.” Jesse flexed his hand and wiggled his fingers for effect. “Sithspit, she had a good grip. Hate to be on the wrong end of a fight with her.” </p><p>An unusual silence hung in the air between them as they settled at the table with their rations packs—or maybe it was just Kix. </p><p>From his exhaustion, a grain of sadness wormed itself deep within his heart and festered there. Fives would’ve wanted to see the kid. He’d always been good with them and his charm helped put the patients’ minds at ease. Not that Jesse didn’t do a good job! He...He just really missed Fives: his terrible jokes, his determination, his kindness. One of the best. </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>Kix nodded and forked at his rations, trying to break the cube of dehydrated veg-meat into manageable bites. </p><p>“Just tired,” he said, and it wasn’t technically a lie. But it wasn’t the kind of tired that went away with a good night's rest. Three years was a mere blink in the lifetime of a clone, yet it wore on his soul. Some much had happened in those three years and there was still so much to do. Sometimes Kix wondered if the war would ever end. </p><p>“Don’t give me that bantha crap,” Jesse said. “We’re batchmates, Kix. I know when something’s bothering you.” </p><p>No, not yet. He needed to do some research first, figure out what Fives found (or what found him, in the case of the virus scenario) and see if he can pick up where his brother left off. Maybe he <em> could </em> save everyone. Maybe he could save <em> Jesse. </em>The thought alone sparked something in his chest, something he hadn’t felt in a long time: hope. </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” he promised. “Where are we heading next?” </p><p>Jesse frowned, but didn’t push Kix for a different answer. “Anaxes.” </p>
<hr/><p>After Sidon Ithano's crew found him in the desert world of Ponemah, where the Separatist ship that held him crashed many years prior, Kix initially protested the idea of seeing a doctor. </p><p>“I’m a medic,” he tried to tell his new captain. “I can treat myself.” </p><p>Yet, here he was in the examination room of a local doctor in some town with a name that Kix didn’t even bother to remember. It reminded him too much of the medbay: the scent of sterilizing agents, the blinding fluorescent lights, the uncomfortable examination table. Everywhere he looked, every scent and every sound, conjured up memories of a lifetime Kix never thought he’d want to see again. At least then he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Before he could even conceive an escape plan, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his ears and Kix almost snapped to attention. Whoever this doctor was...he had the gate of a soldier. Or at least someone that worked close with them. Maybe he was part of that Rebel Alliance Ithano told him about in his galactic history review.</p><p>“Hope the stray tooka outside didn’t give you too much trouble, sir. I’m Doctor—” </p><p>A middle-aged squamatan with pepper hair and large, round glasses emerged from behind the curtain, his words trailing off as they made eye contact. The man stared at Kix for a long moment and dropped his datapad as realization dawned on his features. </p><p>“I know you,” the doctor finally said, breathless. “You’re the medic that helped my mother deliver me: she showed me that holophoto every year on my nameday.” </p><p>Kix didn’t know how to react. One part of him jumped for joy—the kid and his mother survived the wars—while the other half reeled at the news. To Kix, it had only been a few months since he delivered that baby. He should still be swaddled on his mother's back as she tended to the community garden, big yellow eyes blinking at the passing clone guards that lingered as additional security. Reality sunk in. It wasn’t just a bad dream. </p><p>“I know clones were bioengineered, but...how’s this possible?” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kix steeled himself. </p><p>“I was...kidnapped by the Separatists and put into a cryo-cycle stasis pod,” he began, still not quite believing it himself. “The ship crashed, but somehow my pod wasn’t damaged and kept me alive. I only just woke up.” </p><p>A series of emotions played across the doctor’s aged features in rapid succession: horror, anger, sadness, and sympathy. </p><p>“I’m...I’m so sorry," he settled on those words, unsure what else to say. </p><p>The remaining appointment went by without first discussion on the subject. When Kix attempted to pay, however, the doctor waved a dismissive hand at him. His talon-like nails glinted in the fluorescent lights. </p><p>“No need,” he said. “It’s the least I could do. Especially after all you did for the Republic.” </p><p>The words pierced his heart like a blaster bolt. No, no, no. None of it mattered in the end. Then and only then, did the cables supporting his stoic persona snap. </p><p>Sinking to ground, Kix wept in the arms of a stranger that held him with such tenderness it only made his heart clench more. There, in the middle of the empty waiting room, he finally wept a lifetime’s worth of tears: for his brothers, for the Jedi, for the Republic he once knew. He couldn’t save any of them—he couldn’t save <em> Jesse.  </em></p><p>The doctor sat there with Kix until his tears ran dry. They tasted of salt and failure, and lingered on his tongue like words left unspoken. </p><p>Nothing beyond meek gratitude was said as Kix stepped out the door and back into the unknown. Anything more would’ve sent his emotions spiraling once more. </p><p>An eternity seemed to pass on the short walk back to Ithano's ship. The memories of him and Jesse played behind his eyes like an old holovid and he wished that he could go back and do things differently. But wishing wouldn't change anything, that’s not how it worked. Because time never stopped nor was it kind. Kix knew this all too well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>